Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140705201743
Hey Kevin :D Haha, ja das war es aufjedenfall! Ich freu mich schon sehr darauf xD Ja, hoffe ich auch. Ich habe aber nächstes Jahr als Wahlpflichtkurs Informatik gewählt und hoffe, dass mir das so ein wenig helfen wird ;D Und sonst komme ich gerne auf dein Angebot zurück ;) Ich glaub als Spielentwickler hat man glaub ich sehr viel Spaß an seinem Beruf. Wenn es jedenfalls so ist wie ich es mir vorstelle xD Ich muss auch sagen, das Ende von Brynhildr in the Darkness hat mich sogar etwas verärgert, denn als sie die Klippe fast heruntergefallen wäre und Ryouta sie auffängt, da wusste ich schon, was danach kommen wird und ich habe mich zu Tode geärgert. Es war sooo offentsichtlich, dass sie ihr Gedächnis wieder verliert und sowas finde ich kann man nicht am Ende eines Animes machen >.< Und wenn ich das ED nicht geguckt hätte, dann hätte ich gedacht, dass Kazumi gestorben ist, da sie schon so aufgegeben hat und auf einmal war sie wieder da. Und auch wie hat es Kana erstens geschafft, dass sie sich wieder bewegen kann und zweitens, dass sie es rechtzeitig zu Neko schafft? Ich checke das immernoch nicht. Ich muss auch sagen, das Ende von Mekakucity Actors ist sehr kompliziert, man bekommt aber alles etwas besser zusammen als bei Brynhildr in the darkness. Und auch wenn es mich immer verdammt ärgert, wenn Charaktere, die eigentlich TOD sind, WIEDER DA SIND und zwar EINFACH SO, finde ich es toll das Ayano wieder da ist und noch nicht einmal unpassend. Außerdem muss ich sagen, das Ende ist mir sehr sympathisch, erstens Ayanos Kleid ist wunderhübsch und sie sieht sowieso toll aus (haha, hat sich da wer auf ein Date vorbereitet ;D) zweitens die Mekukashis sind kleine Verkuppler und wären die beiden nicht zu schüchtern hätte das zwei Liebeserklärungen ergeben (._. die bekommen das auch echt nicht hin), drittens sind einfach die Sprüche die Shuuya und Takane reinhauen nochmal sooo klasse (Takane: "Hey! Mietet euch ein Zimmer, ihr beiden!" und Shuuya: "Echt mal! So ist's schon heiß genug!"), aber dann noch die Reaktion von Ayano darauf (Ayano: "Wir haben gar nicht geflirtet!") und viertens sie haben das meiner Meinung nach schönste KagePro Lied als Ending genommen *-* Summertime Record hat soooo gut gepasst, aber ich finde es schade, dass es so rüberkommt als sei es Shintaros Lied, denn eigentlich geht es um Haruka... Naja, aber in diesem Zusammenhang finde ich es toll! Ich finde es aber super, dass alle Personen aus dem Haze zurück kommen, sogar Haruka! Ich habe am Ende ziemlich geheult, als ich Summertime Record gehört habe und bemerkt habe, dass das Anime zu Ende geht... Ich werde es auf jedenfall nochmal gucken! Ich glaube sogar es ist zu meinem Lieblingsanime geworden, obwohl ich offiziel noch sage, dass meine Liebingsanimes Pandora Hearts, danach Blast of Tempest und danach erst Mekakucity Actors sind, aber ich glaub das beste Anime, dass ich bisher gesehen habe ist Mekakucity Actors :D Zu Brynhildr nochmal, ich muss sagen, die hätten das besser verteilen sollen, denn am Ende wenn Nekos Schwester kommt und die Hexenjäger und Chisato ist das alles zu viel auf einmal. Außerdem finde ich ist der Kampf zwischen Neko und ihrer Schwester hätte viel länger sein müssen. Ich finde es aber voll cool, dass Chisato nicht nach Neko wie erwartet gesucht hat, sondern nach Kotori! Das war mal echt ein Plot Twist :D Haha, achso! Ist ja nicht so schlimm :D Naja, ich weiß ja das du Tohka magst, dass reicht ;D Ohhhhh, echt??? Ich freu mich!!!! Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass sie davon ein Film machen werden, juhuuuuu! LG Sina